Today, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds. The development of such online social networks touch countless aspects of our everyday lives, providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and enabling us to form relationships with more people in more ways than ever before. However, as people form these relationships, they may sometimes wonder about a strength of that relationship. For example, people may wonder whether the person with whom they are communicating likes them.
However, today's computing technologies not only provide a forum for people to communicate, but they also provide people with various applications to conduct work, and to play. In fact, many people seek applications that provide a ‘fun factor’ to the user in an interesting and reliable way. Integration of this fun factor with applications that also provide utility, such as providing an ability to communicate, increases the likelihood that the application will be reused, and used by more users. Thus, applications with such fun factor then may provide significant value, not only to the user, but also in terms of increased revenue to the application providers. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.